


Хром и религия

by Irgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana





	

Христианская конфессия на пути обращения Хром в первую же встречу столкнулась с непреодолимым препятствием в виде завета «Возлюби ближнего своего как самого себя».  
\- Что это значит? – спросила Хром.  
Пастор, ласково улыбнувшись дошкольнице, объяснил: это означает, что следует относиться к своему ближнему так же, как ты относишься к себе, и не причинять ему ничего того, что ты бы не сделал над собой.  
Хром отвела глаза.  
\- Я не хочу этого делать, - тихо сказала она.  
Пастор отступил, так и не поняв своей ошибки: ему следовало объяснить девочке значение основополагающего слова – «возлюби».

Когда, много позже, Хром узнала, что этот принцип лежит в основе всех крупных религий, она отвергла их все.


End file.
